We can Win This Part 1
by I Love Cute Dogs
Summary: Emily returns to the studio to help out more at The Next step but will she be back for good? /This story will be continued in my next Fanfiction Story.
1. Chapter 1

Riley seats down in her office, this year is Internationals and this year will be changing For the Next Step, Riley was a mess last year and she needed help, Riley hears a voice talking on the phone she knew this voice was someone she knew from before,, It was her older sister Emily who used to be a dance captain at The Next step.

"What are you doing here?" asked Riley, "Well I am here to see how you are getting on My sister A Lot of things are going to be changing Like the jobs that each studio head has to give their studio to do" said Emily, "Oh yeah You are right it says here they are sending their coordinator round to teach the team and if it goes well the coordinator will be staying At The Next step as Head Choreographer" said Riley, Emily thought it was time to tell her sister the truth.

"I am The coordinator for Internationals - the International Judge rang me up and she said given my experience with the studio I will be sent to The Next Step to help " said Emily, "Wow i never thought they would pick you as the coordinator for Internationals for this team" said Riley.

 **At Studio A**

"Right A Troupe listen up" said Emily, "who is this?" asked Piper, "This is my older sister Emily she's helping me out she once was a Dancer at The Next step but now Internationals has picked her as The coordinator for Internationals of this team as each studio this year has a coordinator , Basically Emily's Job is to Rang The Internationals Board each day to inform them how the Next step is doing if this goes well she will be staying at The Next Step" said Riley.

"Thanks Riley Now Everyone we will be back soon we are just going to get started on The Auditions for A Troupe this year" said Emily.

 **~At Riley's Office,**

Riley and Emily got started on emailing the dancers from each studio, a lot of teams wanted to be at The Next step for Internationals, Emily's Phone rang and it was The International Board , Emily was shocked what she just heard, "Riley That was The International Board we are having a new dancer in A Troupe they say she's been kicked out of her studio I do not know what the name is " said Emily.

Riley finished emailing then she walked out the office with Emily.

 **Back At Studio A**

"right everyone we have a lot of people here Noah, Amanda and all you other Next Step Dancers you will have to audition for your spot on the team" said Riley, Noah and Amanda started dancing for their spots on The International Team, the next dancer was Richelle and Piper they danced for their spot and The new dancers danced with great dancing in their dances, The new dancers were : Blake she had won Internationals 10 times now, Rick was a male soloist at Internationals he never went to a dance Studio but after seeing The Next step Win Internationals he knew this was the team for him.

Ella Walks into the studio, "What are you doing here?" asked Michelle, Riley looks at Ella and she is shocked, "Hi Riley Now I am not here to fight I am here to dance for my spot I am the Dancer for Internationals who got kicked out of her own studio" said Ella.

Riley started the music, Ella done a hip hop solo, The song was called 'Showstoppa' it was what Michelle danced to at Nationals when she was dance captain.

"Well Done Ella, Everyone you are on the team" said Riley she walks into her office.

 **~At Riley's Office**

"Ella has betrayed the Next step Once Riley She stole your solo last time for Miss International Soloist and she won it" said Emily, "I Know but Now The Next step has a strong team to win Internationals she is not going anywhere because I am Studio head and I say so" said Riley, Emily was a bit cross with Riley's choice, Emily's phone rang again it was The Internationals Board Emily was going to have a lunch with the Judge of Internationals but She is too busy sorting Riley out ready for Internationals.

"Sis I am fine Go to your lunch i see you after" said Riley.

Emily goes to her lunch with the Judge for Internationals.

 **At The Internationals Lunch**

Emily sat down next to the Judge, "well how is the Next step getting on?" asked Kate (She was the new Judge) , "Well Kate to be honest Riley has had a lot on her plate at the moment she has had Ella return to the studio" said Emily, Kate was former studio head of The Next step before she took up her career as a Judge, "I would like you to Take this number and contact my daughter she's all the way in New York but tell her to get down to the studio at Once Tomorrow I want you to pick out of Riley and my daughter who would be the best studio head" said Kate.

"Okay I Try Kate" said Emily, she walks out of the lunch after eating her sandwich.

 **Back At The Studio, Riley and Ella have words/**

"Ella now you are back You must promise never to steal anyone's solo" said Riley, "Okay I Promise" said Ella, Emily walks back into the studio, "Riley a word in your office" said Emily, Riley gets up and walks into her office.

 **~At Riley's Office**

Riley sat down and Emily told her that Kate is the Judge of Internationals, and Kate is concerned about How Riley is letting her problems affect the studio, "She thinks her daughter should come in and As Coordinator of Internationals for this team she has set it my task to choose which one of you should be Studio head if she becomes studio head then you will be stepping down and be dancing with A Troupe at Internationals but if i pick you you will be staying as studio head and You will make a promise to me and Kate that You will be the best studio head that The Next step can wish for" said Emily.

"Okay" said Riley.

 **At Studio B, (Emily calls a meeting with A Troupe Members)**

Emily stands up and talks to A Troupe, Rick, Blake, Ella, And the rest of the a troupe members were seating down, "Right I have not told Riley this but I will be telling her tomorrow There is this new studio who will be at Internationals they are called Lyso and their dancing skills are amazing " said Emily, "Why have you not told Riley?" asked Michelle, "Because Michelle you and all the other A troupe members need to get ready for Internationals There will be a lot of teams and also You may be getting a new Studio head I am not sure yet" said Emily.

 **Back At Riley's Office**

Riley was thinking about what she would do if She was not studio head she has been to Internationals before and lost, The Only one who will decide on her future at The Next step is Emily , Lucy walks into the Next Step, "Me and Lucy and Kate have made a choice Me and Lucy will be helping you at Internationals but if this goes on with the Problems with the studio then Lucy will have to take charge" said Emily.

"Okay I understand thank you sis" said Riley as she locks her office door and walks out of the studio.


	2. Chapter 2- Kissing Drama

Amanda and Noah were doing their duet for Internationals that Riley had set them, But Then Noah needed a break from dancing with Amanda and doing their duet, Noah and Richelle started getting a lot closer , Noah kisses Richelle, and they share a kiss, Michelle was shocked she saw the whole thing and her and Amanda were best friends so she could not keep such a big secret, "I am going to Riley" said Michelle, "Look Michelle I never meant for this to happen the Kiss was just something to take my mind of worrying about the Duet I was worried I would fail the duet at Internationals" said Noah.

"You still Kissed Richelle" said Michelle.

 **~At Riley's Office**

Riley had changed a lot since she was told she would be staying as studio head, and Lucy and Emily would help her, Michelle walks in, "Come in Michelle" said Riley, "I have something to tell you Richelle and Noah kissed He has been worried about his Duet with Amanda if it is not good enough and I do not know what to do!" said Michelle, "Well I think you should Just tell Amanda the truth" said Riley.

Riley walks out of her office as she has a big announcement to make.

 **At Studio A**

Michelle asks Amanda to meet her in The Red Room that Riley had built in the Summer Holidays, "Right everyone as you know Internationals is nearly here and we have to get all dances ready but Before we do that I would like to Introduce you to Miss Lucy she's going to be helping us with the Internationals dances because she was at The Next Step a long time ago" said Riley.

Riley walks back into her office leaving Lucy to walk around the studio, "Noah I am Just going to Go to The Red Room with Michelle see you soon" said Amanda, Noah felt upset as he knew that Amanda would find out the truth.

 **At The Red Room**

"Right Amanda this will make you heart break but I have to tell you this Amanda Your boyfriend Noah he Kissed Richelle I saw it with My own eyes" said Michelle, Amanda's heart stopped, Lucy walked into the Red Room just to see what it looked like, The Red Room had a table full of magazines, A TV, And a sofa it was a chilling out Zone in the Studio, Lucy remembers what the Red Room used to be when she was a dancer at The Next step.

"What's up Amanda?" asked Lucy, "Nothing It's just a problem that is happening with me and Noah I am sorting it out now" said Amanda as she walks out of The Red Room.

 **At Studio A**

Amanda storms into Studio A, Where Noah is waiting for her, Riley calls them both into her office, "Let's talk" said Riley..

 **~At Riley's Office.**

So Noah was upset that Amanda knew, "why did you do it Noah?" asked Amanda, "I am sorry Amanda It's Just a kiss it never meant nothing" said Noah, "Well the main Thing with this is Noah and Amanda your drama may affect the studio so we need to sort this out right now or I will have to take the duet away from you" said Riley.

"Okay Noah I forgive you but do not let me hear about this again" said Amanda.

Riley Calls Richelle in, "Richelle You have caused a problem between Noah and Amanda now I want this studio to win Internationals so No more problems okay Now i have something that you have wanted from the very beginning I believe this is your destiny" said Riley giving Richelle the dance captain Diary, "Wait so this means I am Dance Captain of the whole team" said Richelle, "Yes" said Riley.

 **Amanda's Solo**

Amanda wanted to be Miss International Soloist so she was dancing to a dance that is the way she is feeling the song was called 'Falling behind' because she felt so alone, Now that Noah has kissed Richelle could this mean the end of her relationship with Noah?

 **At Studio A**

Riley stands up and addresses the team, "Everyone Later today I gave Richelle job of being The new Dance Captain of A Troupe so other then Lucy and Emily and me You go to Richelle about your problems with dancing and if it gets really bad Richelle shall tell me she shall be helping with auditions" said Riley.

Everyone went home.


	3. Chapter 3 The way to Lead

**~At Riley's Office**

Lucy had been sent back to London where her house is, Her duty was done looking after the team, and Riley has became a good studio head, Emily gets a call from the Internationals Board "Emily Your job as Coordinator of Internationals is done - We would like you to step down as Coordinator of Internationals for the Next step you have done your job and now You will have an official Job at The Next step" said The man from the Internationals Board on the phone to Emily, "Ok well Thanks" said Emily putting the phone down.

Riley was swinging on her chair, "Right get Richelle in here!" ordered Emily.

Richelle was brought into the Office, "Richelle as Dance Captain you need to start leading the team because I have Great Hope for this team and it all comes down to us winning Internationals Because Internationals Board has emailed me saying- Which ever Studio loses at Internationals this year Their studio head will have to step down and the studio will not have that many dancers" said Riley.

"I will Not Let you down Riley I Promise it" said Richelle She leaves the office, "Riley I have an idea The team needs a studio head - So I think we should hold auditions because it's clear that you do want what is best for the team but i think you Don't want to keep leading it as studio head" said Emily.

Riley was okay with this choice Her sister knew what was right for the studio and If It wins Internationals, Riley would have to do all the sorting out of Next year's Regionals , Which she struggles with.

 **At Studio A**

Emily makes her announcement "Everyone Riley will be Stepping down as studio head today So We will be leaving these notes for three A Troupers" said Emily, The Three A Troupers were Noah, Amanda, Michelle.

"Get back to rehearsal" ordered Richelle (New Dance Captain) "Yes Richelle" said Everyone in the room, Richelle was sorting out duets, "Now as Dance Captain I want to do what is best for the team so at Internationals the first round is Duets so - Noah and Amanda you both have a good Connection, Michelle and Amy you are good friends so You will be doing a Duet, and that leaves Noah and Henry as friends you will both work well in a Duet" said Richelle, It was team for a break and The Three A Troupers had to Go and Meet Emily and Riley.

 **At The Juice Bar.**

Amanda, Michelle, Noah were seating down waiting for Emily and Riley to enter the room "Thanks for coming everyone now Leading the studio is a full time Job which you know that because Riley has Leaded the team a lot since Kate left So one of you will be doing The 'SH' Challenge which stands for the Studio head Challenge I will hand you over to follow Studio head Riley" said Emily, Riley stands up and talks to her friends, "Noah, Amanda, Michelle, Your Time has come The studio head Challenge you have to answer questions about the studio and if you would do what is right for the team" said Riley.

Emily asks the question, "as Studio head What is your role in the studio?" asked Emily, Noah puts his hand up, "The role as studio head is the leader to lead the team and To get them to Competitions such as Regionals , Nationals , Internationals" said Noah, "Correct 1 point" said Riley, "Who would make a good Dance Captain?" Asked Emily, "Well I think Piper or Amy would make a Good dance Captain because they are new to the studio and they would make the team work as hard to get To Internationals and all the competitions ahead " said Noah.

"I Give You 4 Points for that Noah" said Riley, Michelle and Amanda were trying to think of answers, "Now what is the most important thing to not do when your Studio head?" asked Emily, Michelle puts her hand up "To make sure your problems do not affect the team" said Michelle, "Correct 4 points" said Riley.

"Now whoever gets this question right will have 11 points" said Riley, "What would you do if Dancers come to you with a problem?" asked Emily, Michelle and Noah both put their hands up, "Noah It Looks Like you were the one to put your hand up first" said Riley, "I would listen to them and hear them out make sure all problems are solved at the end of the day" said Noah "Well done 11 points but first me and My sister have to go in my office because the challenge is only one part of trying to find a new studio head we have to look at everyone in A Troupe and see who would do well to lead The team as Internationals is in a couple of weeks" said Riley.

 **~At Riley's Office (For The Last Choice)**

Riley was thinking "I am wondering who should be Studio head out of Noah and Michelle Noah had all the answers but Noah has not been very reliable in the past" said Riley, "Yeah But you cannot be seen using favoritism think about the other dancers how they would react" said Emily, "Well Who do you think should lead The Next step?" asked Riley, "Well I think you are right about Noah that he still needs to learn a lot more and show dedication to the studio before he takes on the role as Studio head so I am thinking that him and Michelle we should get them into the office and make them decide which one of them thinks should be studio head" said Emily, Riley likes Emily's idea.

Noah and Michelle were called into the office, "Now you two start thinking about who should be studio head out of you two" said Emily, "Well Noah should he gave all the answers to The challenge" said Michelle, "And i think you should be studio head too because You know what is best for A Troupe and you have been in A Troupe so long" said Noah.

This made Riley think, "Right Michelle go back to Rehearsal Noah please stay here" said Riley, "So what is it?" asked Noah, "Well after seeing how you said those nice things about Michelle and how she is always there for the team and how she should be studio head i have decided your dedication to others i am impressed with and You would make a good Studio head and It has proven that your dedication to A Troupe is well thought for and Your ambition skills are very much impressive" said Riley, "So what are you trying to say?" asked Noah, "congratulations Noah You are the new Studio head of The Next step" said Riley.

"Thank you" said Noah, Riley and Emily had a bit of a sister chat when Noah left the office, "Look after everyone for me and I be back if ever you need me Goodbye sister" said Riley, "Goodbye Riley" said Emily sobbing.

Noah sat down in his office for the first time "Noah Riley has gone I think now you should tell the Whole of A Troupe" said Emily, "Okay Then Let's do this" said Noah.

 **At Studio A**

Noah walked and faced the dancers, "Listen up A Troupe - Riley has asked me to Be Studio head and she is at The Juice bar at the moment if you want to say Goodbye to her But I am New Studio head today so let's get ready" said Noah, Michelle rushed out of the studio in tears and goes to see Riley.

 **At The Juice Bar.**

Michelle hugs Riley and she said "please your my best friend" , Riley was so upset about how she had made Michelle feel about her leaving the studio, "I am going to Bangers and Mash-ups Hip Hop Extravaganza to meet James and the others" said Riley.

"why?" asked Michelle, "Because To Go to this Competition is a real life changer for me and Noah is studio head now I will be back and I will see You at Internationals to see how the team is doing" said Riley as she walks out of the Juice Bar.

 **~At Noah's Office**

Noah was seating in his office, "Michelle What can i help with?" asked Noah as he saw Michelle in his office, "Well I have just finished talking to Riley she's off to Bangers and Mash-ups Hip Hop Extravaganza and if you are going to be the studio head of this studio then you have to be ready for everything" said Michelle, "what if i am not ready to Lead the studio to Internationals" said Noah, "Well if you are not then we will Have to find another person to be Studio head and That will most probably be me because I have been Dance Captain so I can Lead The studio to Victory" said Michelle.

"I will Try my best to lead The studio" said Noah.

Noah and Michelle were talking about Internationals.


	4. Can Noah Be Studio head?

p style="text-align: left;"strongspan style="color: #333333; font-family: Roboto, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"At ~ Bangers and Mash-ups Hip Hop Extravaganza! /span/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="color: #333333; font-family: Roboto, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Riley Arrives at /spanspan style="color: #333333; font-family: Roboto, arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 13px;"Bangers and Mash-ups Hip Hop Extravaganza, she finally finds the next Step in her dancing career being at This Hip hop competition with her boyfriend James./span/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="color: #333333; font-family: Roboto, arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 13px;"Riley submits her team to the competition, When Riley stepped down from being Studio head of The Next Step, Giselle, Steve (who was one of Riley's old friends) Tiffany, Riley now had to submit her team to the /spanspan style="font-size: 13px;"Competition./span/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="color: #333333; font-family: Roboto, arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 13px;"strong~At Noah's Office/strong/span/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="color: #333333; font-family: Roboto, arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 13px;"Michelle was seating in Noah's office, "We need to get everything sorted for Internationals" said Noah to Michelle, "Well Today is your first day as Studio head but you still have not decided who will take your spot on A Troupe" said Michelle, "Well I was thinking of bringing someone who was at A Troupe and who you know well Michelle" said Noah./span/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="color: #333333; font-family: Roboto, arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 13px;"A man was brought into A Troupe, Hunter was Michelle's Former Boyfriend and he used to go out with Emily, "wait I am Confused Hunter How old are you?" asked Michelle, "19 years old and I am not here for the spot Noah I am Turning down the offer of coming back to The Next Step I would Like to speak With Emily" said Hunter./span/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="color: #333333; font-family: Roboto, arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 13px;"Noah was shocked as studio head he has no back up plans on what to do next, Michelle is helping Noah out so that The Next Step wins Internationals./span/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongspan style="color: #333333; font-family: Roboto, arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 13px;"At The Juice Bar (Emily and Hunter Talk)/span/span/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="color: #333333; font-family: Roboto, arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 13px;"Hunter could not stop thinking about how he and Emily ended Their relationship at The studio, Emily was shocked when Hunter (her ex boyfriend) walks into the Juice bar, "I heard about Riley being the Studio head and how she has now resigned from being studio head and now Noah took over" Said Hunter, "What are You doing here?" asked Emily as she gazed into Hunter's eyes./span/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="color: #333333; font-family: Roboto, arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 13px;"Hunter and Emily sat down they ordered a drink, "So how have you been?" asked Hunter, "Well My back ache has gone away over the years and I am much more better now and I am helping the studio out now So I am kind of like the 2nd in charge beside Noah All the way" said Emily./span/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="color: #333333; font-family: Roboto, arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 13px;"Hunter kissed Emily, Emily was shocked after Receiving a Kiss from Hunter, "Does this mean we are back together" said Emily, "Yes You are the one who i returned for I want to help the team out too and we both know Noah Wants to be a team member and That he's not ready to being Studio Head - Riley's Gone now and we have to face facts we should replace her with you" said Hunter./span/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="color: #333333; font-family: Roboto, arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 13px;""but I cannot be head of the studio on my own" said Emily, "That's why you have me" said Hunter./span/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongspan style="color: #333333; font-family: Roboto, arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 13px;"~At Noah's Office/span/span/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="color: #333333; font-family: Roboto, arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 13px;"Noah got an email from Internationals Board saying Internationals is this weekend, Richelle was teaching the team their dances, Emily sent a text to Noah informing him that they need to talk about his future at The Next Step, "Noah You were made Studio head but I think I know what is best for this team I have been Dance Captain before and I Know how to lead this studio so I will be Taking over as Studio head" said Emily, "and what happens to me?" asked Noah, "You will Go to a brand new Studio called Next Ups Which is the studio round the corner from our studio" said Emily./span/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="color: #333333; font-family: Roboto, arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 13px;"Noah walked out of The office, Emily was now seating in Noah's office which is Now Emily's brand new office since she is studio head, "So Hunter Grab a desk from the other room and A Chair and we will make you your desk" said Emily./span/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongspan style="color: #333333; font-family: Roboto, arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 13px;"At Studio A (Noah is leaving, Emily is studio head)/span/span/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="color: #333333; font-family: Roboto, arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 13px;""I Know you guys are tired of Studio heads stepping down but I am moving on from A Troupe I moving to Next Ups it is a studio round the corner they too are going to Internationals so I will go straight away your new studio head is Emily So i will hand you over goodbye" said Noah, as Noah leaves The Next Step, Amanda hugs him so does the rest of his team mates as he has made a friendship with each of them./span/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="color: #333333; font-family: Roboto, arial, sans-serif;"spanspan style="font-size: 13px;""You were the best studio head We could of wished for other than Riley" said Piper, "Thank you Piper but now it is time for me to go" said Noah as he packs his bags he seats down and watches A Troupe Dance for Their Internationals Routine, "Right that's it for today everyone now Go and i see you tomorrow" said Richelle./span/span/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="color: #333333; font-family: Roboto, arial, sans-serif;"spanspan style="font-size: 13px;"Noah watches as he looks at the empty Studio, Emily walks into Studio A To talk with Noah, "Noah are you okay?" asked Emily, "Yeah sure I Just wondering if i am making the right choice leaving the studio this means that the door will always be open for me to come back but if I Leave now I Miss out on my chance to be in The Internationals Team but if I do not leave I will be reminded of not being the studio head" said Noah./span/span/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="color: #333333; font-family: Roboto, arial, sans-serif;"spanspan style="font-size: 13px;""Well It's your choice whatever you decide I will stand by you" said Emily, "Okay I will Not be going to Next Ups I will be staying to win Internationals" said Noah./span/span/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongspan style="color: #333333; font-family: Roboto, arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 13px;"At Studio B (Hunter gets The Solos done for Internationals)/span/span/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="color: #333333; font-family: Roboto, arial, sans-serif;"spanspan style="font-size: 13px;"Emily walks into the room, "Put Noah on our list for Mr International Soloist" said Emily, Hunter wrote Noah's name down, "So Noah your solo will Be Acro as Emily has told me that is your strongest talent out of all Dance Styles" said Hunter./span/span/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="color: #333333; font-family: Roboto, arial, sans-serif;"spanspan style="font-size: 13px;""So Noah You will be working with Piper as well because Piper is Our Miss International Soloist for this year Me and Riley made that choice a long time ago" said Emily (New studio head) "Thanks Emily" said Noah, "It's Miss Emily Now" said Emily walking out with Hunter into the office./span/span/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongspan style="color: #333333; font-family: Roboto, arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 13px;"~At Emily's Office/span/span/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="color: #333333; font-family: Roboto, arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 13px;"Emily was typing to Internationals Board informing them her place as studio head she submitted the teams name, Hunter and her were now going out to see Riley as she was back for Internationals, "Let's go and see Riley then" said Emily closing the office door and switching the laptop off, Hunter was given the keys and They both walked out of the studio./span/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongspan style="color: #333333; font-family: Roboto, arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 13px;"~At The Juice Bar./span/span/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="color: #333333; font-family: Roboto, arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 13px;"Riley walks in, "So how was the first day at Bangers and Mash-ups Hip Hop Extravaganza ? Did you win?" Asked Emily, "Well Giselle won the round in Hip hop, Tiffany was doing The Acro Round and Finally My friend Steve was Doing the Twisted round where You can make a dance move up and give it a name " said Riley, "When are you back?" asked Emily, "Well My team needs me tomorrow so I may head back after this drink and then come back just in time for Internationals" said Riley./span/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="color: #333333; font-family: Roboto, arial, sans-serif;"spanspan style="font-size: 13px;"Emily kissed Hunter "wait are you two back together?" asked Riley, "Yes Riley me and My Lovely Hunter are back together" said Emily./span/span/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="color: #333333; font-family: Roboto, arial, sans-serif;"spanspan style="font-size: 13px;"Hunter gives Emily a ring from out of his pocket, "Will you be Mrs Hunter emily?" asked Hunter./span/span/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="color: #333333; font-family: Roboto, arial, sans-serif;"spanspan style="font-size: 13px;"Emily was so happy she could hardly say 'No' she needed time to think she breathed in and then she walks back and sat down./span/span/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="color: #333333; font-family: Roboto, arial, sans-serif;"spanspan style="font-size: 13px;""Right i have thought about what you said and When You wanted me to be your wife Then I have decided to say yes I am studio head now it will be great to plan a perfect day with you" said Emily./span/span/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="color: #333333; font-family: Roboto, arial, sans-serif;"spanspan style="font-size: 13px;""And Can i say sis You are doing an amazing job as Studio head i am glad that you made Noah step down because you are the right one for the job of Studio head" said Riley as she walks out to go back to B/span/spanspan style="font-size: 13px;"angers and Mash-ups Hip Hop Extravaganza./span/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="color: #333333; font-family: Roboto, arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 13px;"Hunter puts the ring on Emily's Finger and she cuddles him./span/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="color: #333333; font-family: Roboto, arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 13px;" /span/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p 


	5. Chapter 5Rehearsal For Internationals

Emily seats in her office with her husband to be Hunter, Richelle got the team sorted for their dances for Internationals, "Everyone Your Last Turn for Internationals Rehearsal - Tomorrow we shall be Going to Internationals and it will not be easy so I want to see Your solo for Internationals Piper show me it" said Emily.

Piper was dancing to 'Addicted to you' The Song that Was Michelle's song when she was Dance Captain of The Next step, Piper used hip hop moves and Acro with it, "Well Done Piper You are a Good dancer that should show them all who is the best dance Studio" said Emily.

Noah done his solo and then Hunter was managing the Group Dance, "Everyone I would Like you all to show me your group Dance" said Hunter he plays the song 'Tied to you' Which was Riley and James's Duet Song.

 **At Emily's Office**

Amanda and Michelle walked into Emily's office, "Richelle is a great Dance Captain Emily we came in here so see how you are being The new head of The studio?" asked Michelle, "Well I am doing fine with it me and Hunter will soon be married after Internationals as We have had a bond since he first arrived at The studio and our Love for each other is good we have a connection all of you will be invited to our wedding" said Emily.

Michelle and Amanda focus on doing their duet as friends it was what Riley set them both.

Hunter walks into The office, "Hun can I come in?" asked Hunter, "You my love Don't have to ask" said Emily as she kissed Hunter.

"Well thank You - I have got a text message from a spokesperson for Internationals they say The first Competition is Female Soloist and if your female Soloist messes up the first time then you will have to miss a go and your Female dancer will have to move to the studio that wins" said Hunter.

"we have to make sure that we do not lose Piper then" said Emily, Hunter brings Piper in, "Piper do you know all of your dances because if you Don't then We could lose you to another Studio" said Emily, "It's Okay Emily I Know you guys are worried but I Know every step of my dance" said Piper.

 **~At Studio A**

Emily was teaching choreography to the dancers, "Five six seven , 8, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7,8," said Emily as she counted the dancing, Then a studio walked into Studio A To make The Rehearsal a mess, "Get out of my studio" ordered Emily, The Fixer Dance Studio arrived to the Next step, "Well We are Going to be your rivals at Internationals so You better watch out" said Jessica, Jessica is The studio head of The Fixer Dance Studio, She has been to Internationals for years , Her studio tries their best to do anything to win.

"Jessica I Know you" said Ella, "And I Know You Ella Your Ella from England who lost Her spot on her International team at her studio so now you have moved to The Next Step well we are going to beat you" said Jessica.

"I do not think So Jessica You might be a good team but we have something you would never understand How to win Internationals this team has won before they will do it again because we are the Next Step and i am part of their team Now So Goodbye Jessica" said Ella.

Emily shows Jessica to the door, "You have not heard the last of me I will see all of you tomorrow and I have big plans up my sleeve" said Jessica The Studio head of The Fixer Dance Studio.

Emily and Ella walk into her office to chat.

 **~At Emily's Office.**

"So tell me about the 'Fixer Dance Studio'" said Emily, "Nothing to tell really Just that they will destroy your team Jessica is the worst studio head ever I Know that because I used to be in The Fixer Dance studio but she pushed me away she made a fool of me she laughed at my dancing and she kept calling me names she only wants one thing she wants her team to win Internationals forever so We better watch out" said Ella, "Well I am Studio head Now and Trust me Ella Jessica has not heard the last of me she knows that The Next step will Win Internationals because we grow as a studio" said Emily.

It was the end of the day Emily locked up.


	6. Chapter 6DAY ONE INTERNATIONALS

**At Internationals**

Jessica (The Studio head) walked next to the Next step she waited for her team's name to be called, Lauren - The Dance Captain walked towards The Next step, Emily did not trust Lauren, But Lauren watched Piper's solo Lauren switched the Music over.

Lauren had Piper's Solo song, Lauren had stole Piper's solo, "Stop that Girl she stole that music" said Piper, "she's right She stole This solo So - The Fixer Dance studio has lost their chance of winning in this year's Internationals Competition so Miss Jessica will you please leave the building" said Kate (former studio head/Current Judge) Emily and Hunter got Noah to do his Male solo, and they all done their group Dance.

"Right Miss Emily Good Dancing from your team but now You all have to go to bed I have asked Riley and Giselle to show you to your rooms as they both will be coming back to the studio to help you" said Kate.

"Thanks Kate" said Emily.

 **At The Hotel**

Giselle and Riley show A Troupe to their rooms, "Well Done Emily you fit into being Studio head and The Job is important to you and Now I am going to be back on A Troupe as a dancer we can spend more time as sisters I cannot wait for your wedding" said Riley, "About the wedding it's tomorrow" said Emily.

All A Troupers were put in their rooms.


	7. Chapter 7 IS EMILY A GOOD STUDIO HEAD

Round Two is the most hardest round ever at Internationals, as This round which ever Studio loses will have to close their studio, Piper was awarded 'Miss International Soloist' "Right Hunter Get Richelle ready for the group dance we need to win" said Emily, Hunter got A Troupe to start their group dance for Internationals, when the music plays Richelle makes a big flip and then her foot begins to hurt The Judges saw her break her foot on stage.

Richelle goes into the waiting room, Emily is scared about what will Happen next to The Next step, Roses Dance Studio Arrive at Internationals and they preform their group dance , They are just like The fixer Dance studio their dancing is amazing and they are showing off.

"Right Everyone - The winner of Round two who will be going to the finals is Roses Dance Studio" said the voice from a speaker.

Emily is so upset with the result of Internationals, now she has to email Lucy as soon as possible and tell her The Next Step is ruined and they need her help quick, Lucy arrives at Internationals, "You are lucky Emily I have a friend from Internationals who is speaking to her right these moment and she's explaining that Richelle broke her foot because she done a flip so hopefully they can give us 1 last chance to preform" said Lucy.

Emily is shocked when the Internationals Board say that The Next step has one more chance, Richelle was so upset she felt like she had let the team down, Noah was dancing with the team, "The Next step Wins" said The Judge, The Rose Dance Studio had to close their studio down , Richelle hands the dance captain book to Emily, "Please Emily find someone else to be dance Captain I have to rest my foot and my ambition got in the way" said Richelle.

"Richelle Emily will not be the one you have to answer to any more" said Lucy, "What do you mean?" asked Emily, "Well that is two dramas that has gone wrong with the Next step since my mum left as Studio head So I have decided The Next step needs a Studio head one that can get them to Regionals and My mum has made me the new studio head of The Next step So you and Hunter are going to have this wedding party and then you can either help me with taking our team to Regionals or leave " said Lucy.

Hunter and Emily quickly headed back to Studio A , Where their wedding was being held, Lucy put on a nice Red Shirt that her mum bought her, "Emily do you Take Hunter to be your husband?" asked The vicar, "I do" said Emily, "and do you Take Emily to be your wife?" asked Vicar, "Yes I do" said Hunter.

Riley was brought back to A Troupe with James, Eldon, And west, Lucy asked to see them all in her office.

 **~At Lucy's Office**

"Now Next year will be my first year as head of the studio and i want to do anything to help my mum's dancers out My mum told me all about you Riley and You James you and Riley had a duet at Internationals last year well next year we are going to Regionals and Riley I need you all on A Troupe" said Lucy.

"Thank you" said Riley.

 **Back at Studio A (Mrs Emily Hunter Makes a choice)**

"Everyone Next Year I have decided to stay on helping out the studio best as I can Miss Lucy is our studio head now I have officially stepped down My Husband Hunter will be back in A Troupe with the rest of A Troupers from previous years so Everyone Riley and James are doing a Duet for us all And then me and Hunter are off for our honeymoon" said Emily.

Emily gets a text message from Richelle, "Miss Lucy can I have a word in your office?" asked Emily, "Sure thing" said Lucy walking into her Office with Emily.

Meanwhile Riley and James done their duet they were using flips everyone was amazed by how well they worked.

 **~At Lucy's Office**

"Lucy Now that you are the head of the studio I think there is something you should Know I had a text from Richelle she is thinking of withdrawing herself from A Troupe but if she does do this that means we have to find another Dance Captain" said Emily, "Well Richelle was Riley's choice as studio head I do not want her to leave Text her back and tell her that we wish her well and not to think about the studio we are here if she needs us but I am not having her withdraw from the team not when we won Internationals" said Lucy.

Emily texts Richelle back.

Noah knocks on the door, "You wanted to see me Miss Lucy?" asked Noah, "Yes I did" said Lucy, "What is it?" asked Noah,

 **Lucy's POV ~At Lucy's Office**

I started to speak, "Well Noah I am Very impressed with your dedication towards the team and I have to say You are a born leader" I said, It is time that I started focusing on A Better A Troupe, It is time That I find someone to be Acting Dance Captain Just while Richelle is Away.

"Noah I know A Troupe never do this but this is an emergency A Troupe needs a leader So while Richelle is away I would Like you to be our Acting Dance Captain!" I said.

"Ok" said Noah.

 **BACK TO STUDIO A, (LUCY HAS AN ANNOUNCEMENT)**

Lucy had to speak to A Troupe, Emily and Hunter - The Married Couple had left A Troupe for their honeymoon, Riley, James and West was just talking, "Right everyone Richelle is still in pain Her mother has said that she might not even be able to dance for 5 months which means she might not even get to go to Regionals again" said Lucy, "But we need a Dance Captain" said Michelle, "Well With Richelle gone I have asked Noah to be our Acting Dance Captain so if you have a problem go to Noah or me" said Lucy.

everyone went home, Riley stayed to talk to Lucy.

 **~At Lucy's Office**

"Lucy Maybe you should not be studio head I could not cope with Regionals and Nationals and Internationals and leading the team to go to those competitions over and over again so how are you going to do that - I looked at your details and You have been Dance Captain once like a one off and You were in A Troupe for 3 years then Your mum kicked you out of the studio I Bet she never made you studio head you just think you can lead us to Regionals" said Riley, "GET OUT OF MY OFFICE" Ordered Lucy.

THE END.


End file.
